


No Regrets

by sffan



Series: Unexpected [2]
Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: Jayne convinces Simon to get a tattoo, Simon surprises Jayne with the design.





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> O.K., so they usually cover AB's tattoo, but I noticed it in "Serenity" and found out it was a dragon (thanks Maggie!).
> 
> Thanks to byobkenobi (from Television Without Pity) and ruric_o for the info on tattoos and tattooing. If I messed anything up, blame me not them.
> 
> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date: January 9, 2003
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> My disclaimer: This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

Ta mah duh = motherfucker 

Simon is sprawled bonelessly across Jayne's body, basking in the afterglow of the long, deep fucking he'd just received. 

"Anyone ever tell you that you make a good mattress?" Simon asks as he snuggles in tighter, rubbing his face against the sweat-dampened hair on Jayne's chest. 

Jayne responds by tightening his arms around Simon and kissing the top of his head. 

Simon runs a hand up Jayne's left arm to the deltoid muscle, fingers lightly tracing over the design there. It's a simple inking in black and red, expertly done, of dragon breathing fire - completely suiting the man lying under him. He raises his head up on an arm so that he can get a better look at it. 

Jayne looks over at the long delicate fingers on his arm. "You like?" Simon nods with a soft smile on his face. 

"Mebbe we should get you one," Jayne says. 

Simon's head whips around so fast to look Jayne in the eye that he makes himself a little dizzy. "Wha...? You're kidding, right?" he says, trepidation in his voice. 

"I think it'd suit ya," Jayne replies. 

In spite of himself, Simon is curious. "W...where?" He finds himself asking and wonders who is this idiot talking with his mouth. Jayne will never let it go now - he can be incredibly pig-headed when he wants to be. 

"Well now, lemme ponder that a spell. Hmmm. Could get **mine** tattooed across yer ass, but it's far too fine a thing to mark up." Jayne says as he runs a light hand across Simon's bottom. 

Simon snorts. "Remind me to tell you that the next time you're leaving teeth marks on it." 

"Too fine to mark up permanent-like, then," Jayne says, smirking and gives the warm flesh under his fingers a pinch. 

"Hey!" Simon says squirming. Jayne laughs quietly and pats the distressed area. 

"I was thinkin' right about here," Jayne says, tracing a light finger across the top of Simon's left shoulder blade. 

"And what, exactly, did you have in mind?" 

"Nuthin' so big an' flashy as this un," Jayne says, continuing to stroke Simon's back. "Sumthin' simple, in black ink. That'd look real nice on yer lily-white skin." Avoiding Simon's eyes, Jayne continues in a soft voice, "A course, it don't have to be nuthin' that you'd wanta get rid of later, like a...a name. Yer young an' tattoos are pretty permanent, 'specially out here in the black where we ain't got no fancy equipment ta remove 'em. Wouldn't wantcha ta get stuck with sumthin' yer'll regret." 

The quiet tone doesn't mask the emotion in Jayne's voice and Simon can feel any resolve he had left melting away. "Oh, Jayne, no regrets, ever," Simon says softly, reaches out with his hand, and pulls Jayne's face towards him for a gentle kiss that grows steadily more passionate. 

"Is there a tattoo parlour at our next stop?" Simon asks when they break for air. 

Jayne thinks a bit about the shops on Paradis and then nods. "Ya don't hafta..." Simon's finger on his lips stops him. 

"I WANT to," Simon says in a voice that brooks no argument. 

"Mebbe we should sleep on it," Jayne says, a huge yawn escaping between the words. 

"I'm not going to change my mind," Simon says stubbornly, mirroring the yawn, "but sleep is definitely a good idea." 

Snuggling back down against Jayne's chest, the mercenary's strong arms cradling him, Simon sighs contentedly and drifts off to sleep. 

* * *

"Ya sure about this?" Jayne asks when they reach the door to Ming's. 

"Jayne, if you ask me that again, I'm going to kick you." Simon says with exasperation. Jayne must have asked him 10 times since leaving the ship. He hauls on the door and they enter the tiny store. 

"Ah, a bright and wondrous afternoon good sirs. And what may I do for you?" Asks the shopkeeper appraising the couple before him with a jaundiced eye, wondering if he would be able to entice them into purchasing some of the more exotic items he kept in stock. 

"I'd like a tattoo," Simon says, not totally believing the words coming out of his mouth. 

Noting the slight blush, the shopkeeper dismisses thoughts of further sales. "Excellent, you have chosen wisely by coming to Ming's. We do the best work - very clean, very safe." The shopkeeper bows slightly and then leads them through a doorway to the back room. "You are very fortunate, Ming himself is here today." He bows again and leaves them with the tattoo artist. 

Simon looks around the room with a trained eye, looking for any signs that this establishment is not nearly as safe or as clean as the shopkeeper has claimed. His eyes take in the two leather chairs that are not unlike the examining beds on "Serenity," designed to hold a full body, either upright or lying down, depending on the angle of the backrest. Continuing his inspection, Simon notes the sterilization equipment and the sealed packages. Everything is spotlessly clean. He is satisfied. Shaking hands with Ming, he turns towards Jayne, who has been hovering over his shoulder ever since they entered the shop. 

"Jayne, go stand over there," Simon says, gesturing towards the far corner. "I have things to discuss with Mr. Ming that I would rather you didn't over hear." 

"Simon..." Jayne says confused. 

"Jayne, go." Simon gives him a warm smile and waves towards the corner again. Looking a bit wounded, Jayne does as he's told, fidgeting with his gun holster and looking around the workroom. Simon then leans in and begins a quiet discussion with Ming. He pulls a sheet of paper out of his pocket, showing Ming the design he wants. Ming nods and money changes hands. 

As Ming prepares the equipment, Simon takes off his vest and shirt, folds them neatly, and places them on one of the chairs. He sits down on the other, straddling it, making sure he's far enough forward that Ming has free access to his back. 

"Jayne, come here." Simon says, patting the leather in front of him. Jayne comes over and straddles the bench as well, their knees touching. Simon smiles at him and takes his hands, making sure that he doesn't extend his left shoulder in a way that will distort the design. Ming disinfects the chosen spot on Simon's back and traces the template onto his skin. 

"You look like someone kicked your puppy. Cheer up." Simon brings Jayne's left hand to his lips and gives his fingers a nibble. "I said I wanted this, remember? You're not forcing me. Look at it this way, I'm going to have to use you as a mattress for at least a couple of weeks." Simon is rewarded by a weak smile. Ming chooses that moment to start the design on Simon's back. 

"Ta mah duh!" Simon shouts, jerking a bit. Jayne laughs out loud at Simon's uncharacteristic crudeness. 

"Sir must stay still," Ming says quietly, touching him lightly on the shoulder in warning. 

"Sure you still wanna go through with it, big baby?" Jayne asks, a smirk on his face. 

Simon sticks his tongue out at Jayne and then bites back another curse. He knew getting the tattoo on his shoulder blade was going to hurt, but he hadn't expected it to hurt quite this much. Hopefully he will get used to it. He does, or at least, he manages not to jerk and wince at every pass of the needles. Seeing the pain in the doctor's eyes, Jayne tightens his grip on Simon's hands and starts telling him silly stories, trying to make him laugh. He even succeeds a few times. 

It's the longest half-hour of Simon's life, but because he wants the lines to be thick and dark it takes several passes before Ming has completed the simple design. When it's all done, Ming tapes some gauze over it and explains the steps to keep it clean and moisturized. 

"Ya mean I don't get ta see it?" Jayne asks querulously, almost pouting. 

"Not until it's fully healed." Simon says as he shrugs into his shirt, hissing when the fabric brushes against his back. He decides not to add the weight of his vest. He buttons his shirt and tucks it in and as they leave the shop, Simon takes Jayne's hand. 

* * *

It's been an interesting two weeks keeping Jayne from sneaking a peak but Simon has managed to keep his design a secret. Looking at the fully healed tattoo in the mirror, he's pleased at the way it turned out. Jayne was right, the black ink did look good against his pale flesh. The small, one-inch square pattern practically jumps off his skin. Smiling to himself, Simon slips his shirt back up his shoulders, not bothering to button it all the way. He makes his way to Jayne's quarters, knowing the mercenary is not there yet. Knowing how much Jayne likes to undress him, Simon does not remove his clothes, but merely kicks off his shoes and slides the shirt down so that the merest edge of the tattoo is exposed. He arranges himself on the bunk, resting on his side, propping himself up with an elbow, his knees bent, and his back to the entrance. Simon has timed this well and does not have to wait long before Jayne slides down the ladder. 

Looking coyly over his shoulder, Simon remains totally silent. Jayne inhales sharply, desire coursing through him just at the sight of his lover lying on his bunk, and sits behind Simon. He runs a light finger along the collar of the shirt, barely brushing Simon's soft skin and slowly slides the fabric down until the tattoo is revealed. 

"Oh, Simon," Jayne gasps, his fingers tracing their interlocking initials. "I...I" At a total loss for words, Jayne leans down and gently kisses the design, running his tongue along it. The warm wetness of his tongue over the still sensitive skin sends shivers through Simon. 

"I told you, Jayne, no regrets. EVER." Simon says, turning his body so that he can claim Jayne's mouth with his own. He wraps his arms tightly around Jayne and pulls him down on top of him. 

Feeling the big man's body press him into the bunk is like heaven - it's only been two weeks since he could lie on his back, but Simon has missed the familiar weight so much. He opens his mouth inviting Jayne's tongue to explore. As their tongues meet and entwine, Simon works his hands under Jayne's shirt, needing to touch his skin. Breaking the kiss, Jayne pulls his t-shirt over his head and throws it on the floor. Simon runs his hands up Jayne's body and across his chest, combing his fingers through the chest hair, making him shudder when he brushes his long fingers against his nipples. 

Jayne reaches down and undoes the rest of the buttons on Simon's shirt and then helps him slip out of it. With gentle fingers, Jayne teases Simon's nipples until his back is arching and then leans down and takes one of the sharp peaks into his mouth. Sucking gently on the sensitive flesh, Jayne slides a hand down Simon's torso to his pants. Jayne runs teasing fingers over Simon's erection, rubbing him through the material, making him moan. He leans down and mouths Simon through his pants, using his tongue to wet the fabric. Simon's hips jerk him up off the bed. 

"Jaaayyne, please," Simon groans, hands twisting in the bed sheets. 

Deciding he's teased enough, Jayne quickly removes the rest of Simon's clothing. He leans down and places a soft, wet kiss on the head of Simon's cock, eliciting another moan, and then returns to Simon's mouth where he claims a fierce kiss that leaves them both breathless and trembling. 

Simon works at the fastenings to Jayne's pants and within moments his clothes and boots join the pile on the floor. Simon pulls Jayne on top of him again and their hands begin to roam, mapping out all the familiar contours of each other's bodies, finding all the sensitive spots. When they're both vibrating with need, Jayne pulls back. 

"Wha...?" Simon tries to ask, almost beyond speech, grabbing at Jayne, trying to pull him back down. 

"Patience," Jayne says, a small smirk on his face - it's a lesson it took him a while to learn, but he's learned it well. Delayed gratification often meant more exquisite pleasure in the end. He piles a bunch of pillows against the bulkhead, leans back onto them, and then gestures to Simon. 

Simon straddles him, their cocks rubbing together, making them both shudder and moan. Sliding a hand up Simon's back, Jayne pulls him into a long deep kiss. He reaches for the lube and puts some on his fingers. Without bothering to warm it up, Jayne begins to massage Simon's taut opening. With a small squeak at the coolness of the lube, Simon immediately begins to push back against Jayne's hand, encouraging him to slide a finger, then two, then three as deep inside as he can. 

"Now, Jayne," Simon whimpers, "please. I need you in me." 

"Turn around," Jayne says as he slicks up his dick. 

Rearranging himself so that his back is to Jayne, thanking the 'verse that he has strong legs and flexible knees, Simon begins to lower himself onto Jayne's cock. If it were up to him, Simon would just sit down, forcing Jayne deep inside in one swift motion, but Jayne takes control of his descent by grasping him around the hips and sliding him slowly down, impailing him inch by inch. As he slips into Simon, Jayne leaves a trail of wet kisses down his spine. When Simon's ass is resting tightly against his hipbones, Jayne pulls Simon back against him. 

He wraps an arm around Simon and begins to roll and pinch his nipples, one at a time. Jayne begins to move his hips, slowly, barely moving, but making sure to brush his prostate with every upstroke. Jayne's other hand drifts down across the tight abdominals to Simon's dripping erection. He runs his thumb around and around the head, spreading the pre-come around the tip, returning to the slit again and again, applying slightly greater pressure with each pass. Gasping and writhing, Simon tries to speed up the thrusts, but Jayne wont' let him. 

"Slow and easy, love. I want this to last." Jayne murmurs in Simon's ear as he starts to trail soft wet kisses along Simon's neck and shoulder. 

Moaning, Simon gives in and puts his hands on Jayne's arms, letting him control everything. The pleasure coursing through Simon's body builds and builds as Jayne continues to pet and tease, all the while maintaining the slow, easy rhythm of his thrusts. When Jayne's hand finally grips his dick, Simon is writhing against Jayne, his back trying to arch against the arm across his chest. Within moments of Jayne beginning to stroke him, Simon's body begins to quiver and soon he's gripped in an intense orgasm. Too breathless to cry out, Simon whimpers his completion as he comes and comes into Jayne's hand. 

Jayne raises the hand and licks it clean before claiming Simon's mouth in a slow, wet kiss, encouraging him to taste himself. When their mouths meet, Simon begins to tighten his internal muscles around Jayne in a series of short, sharp contractions designed to milk Jayne to his own orgasm. Within moments, Jayne is crying out Simon's name as he spurts deep inside him. 

Arms wrapped tightly around each other, panting, the two lovers exchange soft, passionate kisses as they wait for their bodies to stop quaking. 

* * *

Several hours later, Simon lies sprawled across Jayne's lower body with his head on his stomach. Jayne's hand has unerringly found the tattoo on Simon's shoulder and he is running his fingers across it. 

"I think we should get you a matching one - right here," Simon says sleepily as he rubs a thumb lightly across the sensitive skin where Jayne's hip joins his torso. 

Jayne runs his fingers through Simon's thick, dark hair and tugs on it so that the doctor has to look up at him. 

"Would ya like that?" Jayne asks, smiling gently down at Simon. 

"Yes," Simon says, a possessive look in his eyes. 

"Then I guess we're goin' back ta Ming's tomorrow, ain't we?" Jayne says. "'Cause I ain't got no regrets neither." He pulls Simon up for a soft, gentle kiss and then tucks him tight against his body, before they drift off to sleep. 


End file.
